


Stocking Stuffer

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I really enjoyed it tho, but then again, dark is tired of everyone's shit, dark is tired of wil's shit, or he does and he just really dislikes bim, this is super short, we'll never know, wilford doesn't understand the concept of explosives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Wilford just wants to give someone a nice Christmas surprise. Dark is tired of dealing with these shenanigans.





	Stocking Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

> It's late again, I know. But this time it's only by an hour instead of a day, so we're making progress! It's super short but it was kind of nice to write something short. It's surprisingly relaxing.  
> The prompt for this one is Socks/Stockings.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Wilford, what the hell are you doing?” Dark growled, watching the candy man prance around the fireplace, snooping into everyone’s stockings.

“What does it look like? I’m deciding who to give my special gift too!”

Dark sighed. It was too early for this, “What special gift?”

Wilford turned to him with a grin, a stick of dynamite in his hand, “This candle, of course! Silly Darky! What did you think it would be? A tangerine? Boring!”

Dark rubbed between his eyes, “Wil, I swear, if you are messing with me, I will not be happy. Why, exactly, are you trying to put a stick of dynamite in someone’s stocking? Do you want one of us to blow up for Christmas?”

The mustached man looked down at the red stick in his hands, inspecting it carefully. After a moment, he turned back to Dark and shrugged, “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about, Darky. This is a normal Christmas candle. See, it even smells like Christmas!” he shoved the stick under Dark’s nose, pulling it away before Dark could possibly even try to sniff it.

“I think I’ll give it to Bim. His stocking is looking a little empty this year if you know what I mean.” He winked at Dark suggestively.

Dark glared at him, “I’m assuming you mean that his stocking is a little empty? I don’t know what else you could possibly mean by that under this context.”

Wilford ignored him and skipped away, singing loudly and very off tune to himself. Dark watched him go, completely dumbfounded by the man.

When Wilford’s singing had faded away, Dark grabbed the dynamite from Bim’s stocking and tucked it into the void. He didn’t like the man by any means but Trimmer didn’t deserve to be blown up. He deserved to get coal for Christmas, perhaps. Turning him into coal for Christmas, however, was going a bit overboard.


End file.
